


Brain melty

by denzelfire



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gaster Papyrus (Undertale), Gaster Sans (Undertale), Gen, its really short fluff, wrote this for someone who has done so much fanart for me they deserve it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24079093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denzelfire/pseuds/denzelfire
Summary: Finals are done and you just wanna chill with the gaster bros.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Brain melty

**Author's Note:**

> For the person who gives me a shit ton of ideas for side character and a ton of good art. Idk your ao3 handle so uh. Yeehaw.

It was a lovely Saturday afternoon. You had been chilling on the couch with two very lovely skeletons. After finishing finals the three of you had decided you needed a little R&R. Rest and relaxation. Your brain did feel like mush after all. After finishing all those papers and assignments and then the finals your brain really said bye.

On your left side, Green was reading some book that your brain could not process the title of, his hand resting on your thigh. On your right G was flipping through channels, his arm swung over your shoulder. They both looked very relaxed and their aura of relaxation made you relax even more.

The other skeletons were out doing…. whatever it is they do. So it’s just your three. It was nice. These two always gave you a different feeling.

“My Dear You Look Absolutely Exhausted. Would You Like Me To Make You Any Tea?” Green pipes up.

“Oh. Uh. No thanks. But juice sounds good?” 

Green smiles and sets his book down. He squeezes your leg and stands up. It only took him a few steps to make it to the kitchen. 

You were so interested in watching him walk away you get pulled into G’s side. He starts to rub your shoulder. 

“you doing okay?” G’s voice always makes you shiver. The deep voice cuts through the air as if it was like a soft cake. Mmmm….cake.

“Yeah, I’m okay. Just a little. Uh.” Your mind blanks on trying to remember the word. Eyebrows furrowed, you stared at the tv trying to remember what the word was. “Uh. Shit. Uh… brain don’t work.” 

G laughs and squeezes your shoulder. “yeah, i bet. you look exhausted. how about after paps brings out your juice and you drink it. you take a nap. the two of us will watch over you and make sure no one wakes ya up. how does that sound?” 

You blink and nod. 

Green then returns with a glass of orange juice. You thank him and take the drink and sip at it. Soon you were yawning and rubbing your eyes. You cuddled up to G and rubbed your face into the fluff of his jacket. Warmth suddenly covers your body as Green drapes his coat over you. You smiled and closed your eyes. The knowledge that these two sweet skeletons were there comforted you. The warmth and safety you felt slowly lulled you to sleep. You felt something press against your head and two voices.

“Good Night Love.”

“sleep well princess.”

Sleep never came so easily.


End file.
